


Songstress

by hyarleyquinn



Category: DC Comics, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Poison Ivy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, harlivy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyarleyquinn/pseuds/hyarleyquinn
Summary: By accident, Harley discovers Ivy's hidden talent. TRIGGERS: mention of abuse





	Songstress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to say I'm sorry for the weird formatting- i was off wifi and had to write on a Sticky so its a lil messed up but enjoy!!!

“I DON’T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I’M FEELIN’ 22!” Harley sang as Taylor Swift blasted on the stereo, making the car shake. “EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT, IF YOU- “  
“Harley.” Ivy muttered under her breath.  
“YEAH? YOU SAY SOMETHIN’?” Harley hollered over the music.  
“I don’t know how much more of this junky pop shit I can take.”  
“COME ON, JUST TILL THE END OF THE SONG! WE’LL BE HOME IN 2 MINUTES ANYWAY!”  
Ivy groaned and kept her eyes on the seemingly never-ending road before her.  
“You’re damn lucky I love you.”  
“AWWWW, I LOVE YOU TOO, RED!” Harley shouted over the song. Ivy just stared out the window.  
When they finally pulled up to their temporary hideout, Ivy got out of the car as quickly as she could. Harley hopped out of the passenger’s seat, humming more Taylor Swift as she locked the car.  
“I’m going to the greenhouse. I have a formula that needs tending to.” Ivy grumbled. “It’s almost done, so I’ll need some time alone to put the finishing touches on.”  
“Sure! Work away, my beautiful botanist. I’ll be in the kitchen.” Harley said, kissing the redhead on the cheek. Ivy blushed and went inside.  
Their hideout was nice enough, but the greenhouse was Ivy’s paradise. Floor to ceiling with plants and trees, and complete with a full lab for Ivy to work in, there was no place on Earth that Ivy would rather spend her time. She sat down at her desk to try and finish her formula, but she couldn’t focus. Taylor Swift lyrics danced with her botanical formulas, clouding her thoughts and frustrating her to no end. Ivy went to the closet and pulled out her guitar. It’d been ages since she’d strummed those strings.  
Damn, do I even remember any chords? Ivy thought to herself. She gave the guitar a pluck, and a sour chord came out.  
Oh, right. You can tune these things.  
After a few minutes of twisting and tweaking, Ivy had the guitar ready to play. She smiled to herself and began to sing. Out of all her poisons, antidotes and formulas, her voice was the most well-kept secret. It was soft and raspy, but still incredibly smooth. She began to sing a little louder, showing off her impressive range. Although it was rainy in Gotham, her song brought light into the greenhouse.  
Harley was sitting in the living room, watching TV, when she heard it. She turned down the TV and perked up her ears toward the door. She heard it again- music. Although it was distant, she could make out a few words. Harley was stunned.  
Ivy can sing? Not only can she sing, but sing well? Incredible…  
Mesmerized by the sounds, she quietly made her way toward the greenhouse. The music became louder as she drew closer to the gate. Harley was locked in a trance. She had never heard her girlfriend sing like that before- it was almost magical. As she made her way closer, Ivy finished her song.  
“Red…”  
Startled, Ivy looked up and saw Harley standing there.  
“I told you the formula wasn’t finished yet! I swear, just a few more minutes, but-“  
“That was amazing.”  
“Harley, I-“  
“Pam, I love ya, but shut up for two seconds.” Harley said. “I’ve known you for months, even years… how did I never find out that you could sing like that?”  
Ivy blushed and looked at the floor. “I’ve never let anyone listen before. When I was with Woodrue, he used to make me sing for him. The words that came out of my mouth… they were too vulgar for anyone but him. I swore to myself I’d never sing for anyone ever again, but here you are…”  
“Pammie. From the moment I met ya, I was in love. And every day I wake up in Gotham, with you by my side, I fall deeper in love. I swear, the first thought outta my brain in the morning is, “God, how am I so lucky to be laying next to her?” Today, when I heard you sing, I thought I’d died and gone to heaven. But little did I know, Red, that it was you. You are, and always have been, my slice of paradise.”  
Ivy was speechless. Tears welled in her already misty eyes as she melted into Harley’s arms. She softly sobbed into the jester’s shoulder.  
“I thought that I could never love again…” Ivy whispered.  
“Don’t be afraid… I’m not him, Red- I’ll always love you for the person you are, and not for the things you do.” Harley whispered back. She kissed Ivy’s forehead and closed her eyes, listening to the rain against the greenhouse walls.


End file.
